


A Walk In The Park

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine met Kuroko when Kuroko's dog decided to steal his basketball form him. Aomine couldn't really complain since it all turned out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

Aomine blinked a few times when he went to retrieve his basketball and found a dog poking it with it’s paw. Had that dog been there before?

He shrugged and bent down to take his ball back, scratching the dog’s ears before picking up the ball. The dog barked and wagged its tail at him. Aomine grinned at the dog before going back to practicing. Or, that was the plan.

He started dribbling the ball only to have it stolen from him when the dog jumped up and headbutted it away from him, and then started nosing it further away from him and towards the other side of the court, stopping under the hoop and barking at him.

Aomine let out a laugh, equally surprised and amused. “Who the hell teaches a dog to play basketball?” He wondered out loud as he went to take the ball again. “Alright, that’s one point for you, buddy. First to five?” The dog just wagged it’s tail at him and he took that as a yes.

The game proceeded like that. If the dog could get the ball from him and get it to the other hoop the dog got a point, if Aomine scored he got a point. He was a bit surprised at how good the dog was at stealing the ball from him though. It would run around his feet or in between his legs to distract him from the ball and then jump up and take it from him.

Aomine was laughing as the ball was stolen from him again when a blue haired boy with eyes that looked the same as the dog’s showed up. “Nigou! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He said to the dog, before turning to Aomine with an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry if he’s been bothering you. He’s a big fan of basketball.”

Aomine shook his head and flashed a bright smile at the boy. “No bother at all. How did you teach your dog to do that?”

“I didn’t really. He just picked it up from watching me play, I suppose.” The dog, Nigou apparently, was now laying on top of the basketball, shifting every now and then to try and keep balance.

Aomine’s smile brightened. “You play basketball?” Aomine was pretty glad Satsuki had canceled on him now. He was supposed to go to the mall with her, and had been all too willing to not go when she turned out to be busy. He’d decided to go to the park instead, but hadn’t imagined that he’d both have a game with a dog and then meet a really cute guy who was into basketball. He’d have to thank Satsuki for being busy later.

“Not very well, but yes.” The boy replied.

“Play a game with me?” Aomine asked, carefully removing the ball from under the dog and tossing it to the other boy, who caught it before nodding.

“Alright. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” He agreed, holding out his hand to shake.

“Aomine Daiki. Good to meet you, Tetsu.” He said, shaking the offered hand.

Tetsu was right when he said that he wasn’t that good. That is, until he started stealing the ball from Aomine. And he turned out to be very good at that. Also, passing. They played a game against Nigou, and Aomine was completely caught off guard by the pass aimed his way, just barely catching it.

“Hey, Tetsu, wanna go get some ice cream with me? It’s too hot out to keep playing.” Aomine suggested after probably an hour and a half of playing.

“I should actually probably be getting home. But we should do this again, and next time I’ll make sure I’m free to go out with you afterwards.”

Aomine was a bit disappointed that Tetsu couldn’t go immediately, but his suggestion did mean that he would be able to see Tetsu again. “Sure, it’s a date.” He pulled his phone out of his bag as he put the basketball back into it and held it out to Tetsu. “Just put your number in and I’ll text you when I’m free.”

“It’s a date?” Tetsu asked as he typed his number on the phone.

Aomine realized his word choice and flushed. “I- well if you want it to be.”

Tetsu smiled at him and nodded. “A date then.” He agreed, handing Aomine’s phone back and walking away with his dog trailing after him.


End file.
